Soma Cruz
|-|Soma Cruz= |-|Dark Lord Soma Cruz= Summary Soma Cruz is the protagonist from the games Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow and Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow. He also appears in the cross-over game Castlevania: Harmony of Despair. Soma was a student who migrated into Japan for his studies until he and his close friend, Mina, were transported into Dracula’s castle after an solar eclipse occurred. Upon finding an exit, he realized he’s inherited the power of dominance due to being an incarnation of Dracula and destroyed the source of his dark power, Chaos, in hopes of preventing himself from becoming the next dark lord. One year later, however, it turns out that he still inherits these powers after being attacked by a priestess named Celia, who plans to revive the dark lord by killing Soma and finding candidates. Soma treads in Celia's castle in order to prevent her from succeeding. Soma has the ability to copy the powers and abilities of the monsters by absorbing their souls upon their defeat. He’s also skilled in using a vast array of weapons. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: Soma Cruz, "Dracula" Origin: Castlevania Gender: Male Age: 18 in 2035 (Aria of Sorrow), 19 in 2036 (Dawn of Sorrow), 20 in 2037 (Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku novel) Classification: Human / Dark Lord / Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts Mastery, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Weapon Mastery, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2: Can survive without oxygen), Possibly Immortality (Type 8) (Should Soma die, Chaos will resurrect and convert him into Dracula), Summoning (Can summon entire armies of monsters and demons), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Souls, Ghosts and Chaos, an abstract entity), Flight, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Soul Manipulation and Void Manipulation / Existence Erasing (Through the Power of Dominance he can absorb the Souls of the beings he kills and erase souls from existence with said power too, this extends even to Abstract Embodiments like Death), Regeneration and Immortality Negation (Up to Mid-Godly and Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8), Telepathy (Can communicate to other people with his mind) and Mind Manipulation (Ordered the Castle to transport himself out of its boundaries), Petrification (Can shoot out a petrifying beam, can shoot stream of petrifying gas at his enemies), Dark Magic, passive Power Nullification (Through the Dead Crusader Soul, Soma is completely immune to the effects of powers and abillities used against him, can also nullify magic with his own powers), Attack Reflection (Through the Giant Ghost Soul which neutralizes magic and projectiles that hit Soma and reflects them back), Energy Manipulation, Time Stop, Glyph Creation and Sealing through magic seals, Elemental Manipulation, Supernatural Luck (His Souls make him luckier), Shapeshifting, Damage Boost, Danmaku and Homing Attack (With Locusts, scythes, projectiles and energy blasts), Extrasensory Perception (Sensed Alucard being in his vicinity), Transformation (Into a bat, iron golem and demon), Forcefield Creation, Invisibility, Beast Familiar Mastery, Intangibility (Through Kyoma Demons Soul, Soma can make himself intangible), Explosion Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Creation (Of various things like passive scythes), Plant Manipulation (Has control over plant life, can amplify his plant based attacks), Bone Manipulation, Reactive Power Level (Through Head Hunters Soul, the more Souls he absorbs the more his powers increase), Sound Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Water Manipulation (Can control streams of water and project them out, can also walk on water), Absorption (His attacks let him absorb the life force/energy of his enemies, this extends to inanimte objects), Darkness Manipulation (Its the nature of his powers and can project some of it as such), Fire Manipulation (Can shoot flames from his hands, can conjure flame shields to nullify projectiles), Hellfire Manipulation (Has powers over the fires of hell from the Flame Demon soul), Ice Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Thread Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Which can prevent the target to use their weapons, cast spells or use items, and rapidly drain magic), Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Through Mandragoras Soul which instantly kills any being hearing its scream and Killer Mantle which can swap the Life force of its victims), Poison Manipulation, Levitation, Immersion (Can jump into mirrors), Teleportation, Hypnosis, Duplication, Healing (Some of his souls can provide healing for him), Invulnerability, Statistics Amplification, Limited Antimatter Manipulation and resistance to it, Radiation Manipulation (Through the Positron Rifle), Resistance to the Castle's Influence/Effect's: (Transmutation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Possession and Corruption), Resistance to Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Petrification, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Memory Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Which can prevent the target to use their weapons, cast spells or use items, and rapidly drain magic) and Hellfire Manipulation (Should be able to resist the powers of minor demons), Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation / Existence Erasing, Chaos Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, and Matter Manipulation (Defeated Chaos and exists outside of its control and powers), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) and Fate Manipulation (Broke out of his destiny of being the Dark Lord and resisted the Chaos within him), Attack Reflection and Power Nullification (Fought against and defeated Julius Belmont, wasn't affected by the Vampire Killers negation) | All previous powers/abilities and technically has all of Lord Dracula's but on an higher scale. Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Fought and defeated Chaos. More powerful than Dracula ever was. Able to ignore conventional durability with various Souls) | Universe level+ (After awakening his dark side, Soma is the next true Dark Lord and thus Dracula) Speed: At least Relativistic (Casually dodged Paranoia's Light Beam, fought against Chaos and Julius Belmont), Speed of Light attack speed with Light Based spells | At least Relativistic, Speed of Light attack speed with Light Based spells Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can push metal crates larger than he is) | Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ | Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ | Universe level+ Stamina: Nigh-Infinite with the Chaos Ring, otherwise high (Can keep fighting for hours by himself) | Nigh-Infinite (Should be higher than his past self) Range: Standard melee range normally, tens of meters to tens of kilometers with equipment. Universal+ with the Power of Dominance and other powers. Standard Equipment: Souls, Swords and Guns Intelligence: Gifted, higher with certain summons that enhance it.| Gifted (Even higher than before via also having Dracula's memories) Weaknesses: None Notable. Key: Soma Cruz | Dark Lord Soma Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Powers= Power of Dominance: The Power of Dominance is the primary ability of the Dark Lord. Soma inherited this power from Dracula, as he is the reincarnation of the count and thus has his soul. Through it, Soma can absorb the Souls of his enemies and can gain absolute control over his respective demonic souls. After absorbing a Soul, Soma gains the powers, resistances, control over the soul and can likely erase them from existence akin to Dracula. This power also grants Soma incredible control over souls as he was able to passively absorb them from Celia's castle when witnessing Mina's death and absorb the countless souls of the Abyss after defeating Menace. When submitting to Chaos and turning to his dark side, Soma is reborn as Dracula once again and has complete control over demons and the countless souls of the Abyss. *'Magical Seals:' Learned by Yoko Belnades. Soma can seal monsters and bosses if he kills them to sever their connection to the Dark Portal, which stops them from coming back or regenerating. *'Summoning:' Through his various souls, Soma can summon a wide variety of demons, spirits and monsters to fight for him or to protect him. *'Shapeshifting:' Soma can take on the form of the souls he posseses, he can also transform into a bat and fly. Notable transformations include: Iron Golem, Valkyrie, Manticor, Curly and Devil Souls. *'Hellfire' Soma shoots out either 3 or 5 flames of pure Hellfire like Dracula. This abillity can also be used in his bat form. *'Death Touch' Not to be confused with Death. This soul makes it so that every hit from Soma will replenish his life by absorbing the lifeforce of enemies. This works on inanimate objects and attacks that are blocked as well. *'5th Plague' A power derived from Abaddons Soul. It makes Soma able to summon tons of demonic Locusts which he can control and act independently from while fighting. *'Death Scythe:' Not to be confused with the weapon. This gives Soma the abillity to passively create Scythes all around him which target his enemies, these scythes can also destroy projectiles. *'Nightmare:' Chanelling the Malachi soul, Soma fires a ball of dark energy that slowly floats at its enemy. *'Astral Veil:' From the Killer Mantle, Soma can swap his opponents life force with their magic. When used against enemies who have no magic it will instantly kill them *'Damage Cut:' An abillity gained from the Dead Crusader, Soma can completely nullify effects of attacks or physical damage alltogether. This extends to attacks that would normally negate durabillity like petrification, curses, poisons and more. |-|Equipment= *'Chaos Ring:' A ring that draws powers from Chaos itself, it gives Soma almost limitless magic and use of his souls. *'Legendary Weapons:' Soma can wield various mythical weapons like Excalibur, Claimh Solais, Mjollnjr, Gungner, Hrunting, Longinus Spear, Murasama and Death's Scythe. *'Positron Rifle:' A large futuristic weapon that shoots out an anti-particle beam of positive electrons to annihilate its target. *'Fire Arms:' Soma has various fire arms in his inventory, ranging from normal 9mm hanguns, to guns with silver ammunition and finally a RPG *'Other notable equipment and goods:' Death's robe, Dracula's tunic which is imbued with his dark powers, Megingjord, Satan's Ring etc. Gallery File:4e7e71b0d4ecf83e40107925c5ced0d5.jpg File:65c4af97765213c0c82ce2437beb2f3b.jpg File:Soma29375r20984rhdsp901.jpg File:3d2f2d1c5b0610a846139acd69dd6e70.jpg File:7817353fa8ef38dff5b956ba66132d7e.jpg File:Dos_wp_t_01_1024.jpg Others Notable Victories: Kratos (God of War) Kratos` profile (Base Soma was used, both were at Low 2-C and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Characters Category:Castlevania Category:Soul Users Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Protagonists Category:Konami Category:Summoners Category:Time Users Category:Poison Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Element Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Matter Users Category:Heroes Category:Absorption Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Holy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Antimatter Users Category:Death Users Category:Madness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Curse Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Beast Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Bone Users Category:Plant Users Category:Concept Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Summons Category:Petrification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Water Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Radiation Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Immortals Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Card Users Category:Thread Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Void Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telepaths Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Glyph Users